The Pokes At Oak's
by Constipated Waffle
Summary: Javen, a young Pokémon trainer, leaves all his Pokémon behind at Professor Oak's lab when he heads to a new region. This is the story of those Pokémon as they get themselves into trouble and romance. But mostly trouble.
1. The Creatively-Titled First Chapter

The Pokes at Oak's

**Hey guys, Constipated Waffle here! This is my first story that I'm actually gonna write more than one paragraph for, so hopefully it doesn't suck too badly. Anyway, this is an AU version of the anime focusing on Javen, a much better trainer than Ash with way worse luck. Because the "Become a master" story is way overdone, though, I shall instead be writing about what really goes on between all the Pokémon left by him at Oak's lab. Hence the terrible name. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, and go ahead and flame, I always carry a Water-type.**

**Now that that's over with, let's start the fic!**

Rhydon sighed as he watched his master depart to go whatever new region he was going to next. He knew his master loved to go to new regions and catch new Pokémon, but he didn't understand why his master didn't take along his old Pokémon to new regions. They could take it easy on the other trainers, sightsee, get more powerful and help their master become the Champion once and for all…

He got up and walked over to his closest friend, Venusaur, who was trying to woo the latest object of his affections- Torterra- to little avail.

"But come on, I'm the only male Grass-type Master has!" Venusaur pleaded.

"Look, Venusaur, you're a really nice guy-"she was cut off by Rhydon beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

**Ten minutes later**

After Rhydon finally passed out from lack of oxygen [rocks apparently can store a lot of oxygen in their lungs] Torterra resumed her conversation with Venusaur. "I just don't think we're meant for each other."

Venusaur began to mope and dramatically pine over his loss. "Oh, why must all love be unrequited!" he bemoaned dramatically, not realizing Torterra had already gone to go watch some battles. "Oh, Torterra, my love, one day you shall realize-"

He was cut off by Rhydon waking up and immediately bursting out in laughter again. "Venusaur-nice guy-oh, sometimes you people make me crack up."

Venusaur covered Rhydon in a Frenzy Plant and strategically positioned the vines to cut off Rhydon's speech. "I'm going to literally crack you up if you don't shut up," he growled.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Torterra asked as she entered the bleachers overseeing the battle field Professor Oak had built so they could keep their battling skills up.

"Sure," Gallade said, cutting off the frantic head shaking of his friend Absol. The nearly 700-pound tortoise sat down, causing the bleachers to start creaking.

"Why would you let her sit here? You know she breaks the bleachers every time!" Absol whispered frantically in Gallade's ear.

"I know, but do you want to be the one who tells the most powerful Pokémon here that she's fat?" Gallade whispered back. He looked behind him and saw the poles supporting the bleachers start to fail. "Alright…three," the poles started giving, "two," Absol jumped off, "one!" Gallade Teleported off the bleachers just as they fell, grabbing Arcanine, who was unlucky enough to be on the top, and set her down.

"…" Absol looked at Torterra, who smiled sheepishly as Feraligatr fell on her tree.

"…Whoops. Heh, sorry, guys," Torterra said, looking apologetically at Feraligatr, who climbed off the tree and pumped his fists in the air.

"Whoo! Again, again!" the daredevil alligator chanted, completely unaware that his friend Furret had fallen off his head and hurt his leg. Gallade rolled his eyes and picked up the bleachers with a Psychic, putting the broken pieces back together and reassembling them before fixing the poles and using them to support the bleachers.

Once he finished fixing the bleachers, he bent down and wiped his forehead, exhausted from using all his psychic power in one go. Absol came over and used his weird scythe-like growth to pat him on the back. "Y'know, most psychics can rebuild entire buildings without breaking a sweat," he teased.

Gallade looked at him with a glare. "You've forgotten I'm also part fighting. So I exert a lot more energy than most psychics."

Absol shrugged and replied, "I'd have thought that that would make you more durable."

"Trust me, it doesn't. Just ask any Medicham." At the word "Medicham", Absol backed away a bit. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're scared of Medicham.

"I'm not scared, it's just-they're, I don't know, unnatural."

"You've faced down Kyogre and Groudon and had to summon Rayquaza, and you think Medicham are creepy?"

"Legendaries are cool, not unnatural. Medicham are-look at their pale faces and baggy clothes! It looks like a-like a human!"

"Oh, yes, because humans are so scary, aren't they?"

Somehow, during their conversation, they accidently left the field Professor Oak had assigned for Javen's Pokémon and entered a nearby forest. They continued on, completely unaware of their surroundings, until Gallade walked into a tree. "Ow! Hey, wait, there aren't any trees in the field," he said, looking around.

"Oh no! That means we're deep in the forest! WE'RE LOST, GALLADE! LOST!" Absol sputtered in fear.

"Calm down-CALM DOWN!" Gallade shouted, managing to restrain the worried wolf. "We're only five feet from the exit," he said, pointing backwards at the lab, which was in plain view from where Absol was standing. A concerned Blaziken was looking at Absol, who grinned back and gave him a scythe's up.

"He's fine! He's-he's fine, just a little disoriented!" Gallade shouted back. Blaziken nodded, but kept looking at the two.

"I'm fine!" Absol confirmed. Blaziken turned around, but kept looking at them until he was inside. Gallade turned around to talk to Absol

"Okay, what is up with you? You keep acting weird and making outbursts and stuff. What's wrong, man? Are you going insane? YOU'RE GOING INSANE, AREN'T YOU?"

"Dude, calm down!" Absol said, shaking Gallade off him. "We're both being affected by-something here."

"…You're right." Gallade said, shivering. "We'd better get back to the lab."

From the bushes, a mysterious figure nodded as the two walked back to the lab. "Arceus, master, the messages are being projected loud and clear. We can now project the messages without their companions hearing a word."

"Excellent," Arceus projected back from his chamber. "Begin phase two of Project D immediately."

"Understood." Then the mysterious figure ran off into the woods. "Cobalion, this is Xerneas. Activate the Dream Machine. Phase two is ready."


	2. Virizion Wireless

The Pokes At Oak's Chapter 2

**An Hour Earlier**

"RICOCHET, YOU TAKE YOUR AIM, FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY!" Feraligatr sang as he showered, unaware of the fact Lucario, Zoroark, and Furret were all waiting to take showers themselves and could hear every word of his horrid singing.

"Told ya we shoulda built two showers in this cabin," Zoroark whispered to Lucario, his partner ever since the two had met in Unova.

"May Jesus have mercy on my soul," Lucario whimpered as he started actually feeling pain from the terrible singing.

"I got this," Furret shouted, launching himself off the couch at the door in an Iron Tail attack. He missed the door completely, crashing outside a window instead. Lucario and Zoroark both winced as Furret suffered several cuts on his tail. "I'm okay! I'm oka-"he was cut off as a Sharpedo grabbed him with its teeth and dragged him under water.

"Rock-paper-scissors for who has to rescue him?" Lucario said. Zoroark nodded as the two began the countdown. "Rock-paper-scissors-SHOOT!" Lucario shot a Stone Edge at Zoroark while the Illusion Pokémon transformed himself into a Scizor.

"Man, I always lose…" Zoroark sighed as he jumped into the water. He found the Sharpedo sitting around a fire [he would consider how that was possible later] gossiping about girls who went to her school.

"And, so, like, Crawdaunt _says_ she and Kingler aren't going out, but, like, I totally saw them kissing yesterday!" Sharpedo happily bubbled, unaware of the fact Furret had passed out and would probably drown soon.

Zoroark grabbed the poor Normal-type and swam up toward the surface with him, much to the protests of the physics-bending Water/Dark type. He jumped out of the water, rolled Furret onto his stomach, and started to perform CPR. After a while, Furret sat back up, gasping in air as fast as he could, while Feraligatr walked out of the shower whistling.

"IF I LIE HERE, IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME AND-"he was cut short when he saw his best friend laying on the ground, bleeding and breathing slowly. "FURRET! WHAT HAPPENED TO YA, BUDDY?" he shouted, running over to his fallen comrade. "WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO FURRET?" he screamed, throwing himself at the Sharpedo.

"This… is going to be a tough job," Virizion sighed, trying to get someone to stand still so he could test out the message projector. "Maybe I'll just find some subjects someplace else…"

He quickly walked off, unnoticed by the crowd, who had now turned their attentions to the fight between Feraligatr and Sharpedo.

"I'LL SIC MY DADDY ON YOU! HE'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!" Sharpedo shouted as Feraligatr punched her over and over before finishing her with a Superpower attack.

"Well, that's over with! You wanna go watch some battles?" Feraligatr happily addressed his comrades.

"That'd be nice…I hope the bleachers don't collapse again," Furret said, climbing onto Feraligatr's shoulder.

"Nah, that was just a one-time thing!"

"Twenty-seven. Twenty-seven time thing."

"Meh, one, twenty-seven, it's all the same! You guys comin'?" Feraligatr turned back towards Lucario and Zoroark.

"No, we'll stay and do some…uh…catching up on our NCIS," Lucario said. He would recruit the two to help rebuild the window, but Furret was too hurt to do much and Feraligatr's idea of "fix" was "punch it until it works," which was helpful in battles, not in house renovation.

"Your loss!" Feraligatr grinned as he started to sprint towards the battlefield. Zoroark and Lucario looked at each other. It would be a long day.

Virizion went ahead and got comfy as he hid in the trees near the movie screen. He got a bad chewing-out by Xerneas for not gaining any new info, leading to Xerneas walking off to go find subjects for himself. Virizion decided to go out too, gaining new information and hopefully making it up to his boss.

Just as he had settled in, Blaziken walked in and plopped down next to Breloom and Druddigon on the grass.

"How are Gallade and Absol doing?" Druddigon asked in amusement.

Blaziken just sat down, put his hands on his head, and sighed.

Breloom patted him on the back and shook her head. "Just watch the movie and relax."

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Druddigon asked in curiosity.

"I have no clue!" Breloom said, bouncing cheerfully, unaware of the multiple curse words being shouted on the screen. Druddigon just face palmed.

"You know, maybe you guys are right. Maybe I should just relax." Blaziken poked his head up a little.

Suddenly his mind was filled with thoughts of hatred and violence. "Or maybe I'll take my aggression out on you two!" He threw a Hi Jump Kick at Breloom, who bounced out of the way just in time, sending Blaziken sprawling into a nearby tree. Druddigon ran over in Breloom's defense, easily taking a Stone Edge and retaliating with a Dragon Tail. Blaziken began charging up a Blast Burn.

"Blaziken, no!" Breloom shouted. The words got to him and cleared his mind, and he turned around and released the Blast Burn into the woods. The powerful Fire-type move completely destroyed two trees, but Blaziken did a good job containing it, and no serious damage occurred.

"Are you okay?" Druddigon asked, pulling Blaziken to his feet.

"I'm… sorry, guys," Blaziken said. "I don't know what came over me…"

"It's okay, you obviously weren't yourself," Druddigon assured him." C'mon, we'll go ask Magcargo, see what he knows."

"Yeah, we'll find whoever did this to you and beat 'em up!" Breloom shouted.

After the coast was clear, Virizion stumbled back into the clearing. He had managed to dodge the Blast Burn, but dropped the message projector in his haste. "Great, one of only five working prototypes, and I broke it. How can I ever explain this to Xerneas?" he said, stumbling back to the base. At least the machine worked on Blaziken for a short time…


End file.
